Mandalorian Christmas
by AVP5
Summary: It's Christmas time for Jay on Mandalore. She is very excited that she gets to celebrate Christmas, but will she be able to fall asleep like her parents asked her to do before Christmas arrives? See what Jay has to go through so she can have the best Christmas ever. Jay belongs to Rex'sgirl, I made this story for her as a Christmas gift, so enjoy everyone.


**Welcome everyone to the one shot Christmas story I have been working on with Rex'sgirl. I also hope everyone is having a nice Christmas. I know many aren't because of the events that occurred days ago in that elementary school. Our prayers go out to the parents who lost their children at the school. I also hope many will support them and help them get through this time. **

**Rex'sgirl thank you for lending me your character and letting me do this story. I hope you like it and I hope many will too. All right time to do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars or Rex'sgirl's OC. Now then let's begin and enjoy the story everyone.**

**Mandalorian Christmas**

_(Narrator's pov)_

It was in the middle of the night on Mandalore as everyone was at home resting and sleeping. There weren't even any signs of crime going on because they knew tomorrow was Christmas. A holiday everyone enjoyed and a day everyone loves to celebrate with their loved ones. Outside the city was a mansion. This mansion belongs to the leader of Mandalore, Dutchess Satine Kryze. She lives on the planet as the leader and watches over the people as she helps protect them from danger.

She has another job though which is just as important as being leader of the planet, being the mother to her 8 year old daughter, Jay. Satine lives in her mansion with her daughter Jay who is 8 years old, has long blonde hair, blue eyes, she's 4ft8inches, and is very energetic for someone so young. She likes spending time with her mom and looks up to her. She hates brushing her hair unless her mom is the one doing the brushing and she hates taking a bath.

In a way Jay was very unique, especially who her father is. Jay's father is a Jedi named Obi Wan Kenobi. A very famous Jedi who came to Mandalore and fell in love with Satine years before Jay was born. However, they couldn't be together because of the rules, but the rules couldn't stop them from being in love. So the two broke the rules, they got married, and had a daughter together in secrecy.

Whenever they had the time Obi Wan would come to visit his family and spend as much time with them. This year was no different as Obi Wan came to see his family. He brought many gifts for Jay, but she needed to wait till tomorrow to open them. Jay pleaded for her parents to let her open them. They told her no, which is where our story begins with young Jay learning to be patient, and wait for Christmas to arrive.

_Mandalore_

It was in the middle of the night as the mansion was all decorated with Christmas lights. In the living room lies a tall green colored Christmas tree. It was decorated with many different ornaments and Christmas lights. Satine and her maids worked hard on making sure the tree was perfect and waited to put surround the tree with the gifts so that a certain someone didn't try peeking at the gifts days before Christmas came.

Everyone was asleep in the mansion. Obi Wan and Satine slept in their room together. They were snuggled up as they used this time to be together as they slept. The maids were given the day off as they went to celebrate Christmas with their families. Everyone went to sleep as tomorrow was Christmas, well all except one person.

Jay was still awake. She was in her room wearing her satin nightgown, with long socks, and sleep shorts. She was on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she waited for Christmas to get here. She looked over at her clock and saw it was still hours before Christmas morning. Jay groaned and began moving around the bed as she couldn't sleep.

She was too excited to go to sleep. She wanted to go downstairs right now and open her gifts. But she couldn't because everytime she tried her dad would know and would send her to her room. Jay tried to go to sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes all she thought of was the gifts. How they talked to her, tell her to open then, tell her that they have amazing gifts for her just waiting for Jay to open them.

Jay groaned loudly as she has had enough, "I've had enough. I'm going to go downstairs and open my presents,"

And so Jay put on her slippers. She walked over near her door and opened it carefully. She poked her head out and looked around to be sure no one was there. She then got out of her room and headed down the hall until.

"Jay go back to sleep," Jay heard the voice of her dad echoing across the hall as he knew Jay was awake.

Jay sighed as she went back to her room," Darn it," Jay muttered, "Now what am I suppose to do?"

Jay tried to think of a new plan since she knew she couldn't go back through the door. She then got an idea. She ran to her window and opened it. She looked down and saw it wasn't too far down to the living room. Jay grabbed her blankets and began to tie them with other blankets so she can make a rope.

Once Jay finished she tied one end of the bed rope to her bed post and tested it with several pillows she tied up on the other end of the bed rope. She threw the pillow out carefully and saw that the bed rope held on to the pillows. Jay giggled as she knew she was going to outsmart her dad.

"Hehehe Jay 1, daddy 0," Jay climbed out her window and used the bed rope to climbed down, "I can't wait to see what I got. Maybe I got that Tauntaun I kept asking mommy for. Oh this is going to be the best Christmas….,"

Jay stopped as she saw when she got to the bottom her mother Satine was there. She had on her robe, was drinking some tea, and looked like she knew what Jay was up to.

"Um hi mommy," Jay waved at her mom who didn't look amuse.

_Minutes later_

Jay was back in her room with the door locked and the window locked as well. Jay knew she wasn't going anywhere. She tried once again to go to sleep, but once again she was unable to sleep. Jay groaned and slammed her face against the pillow wanting to go to sleep.

She looks over her clock and sees although it was technically Christmas, it wasn't morning just yet. Her mom told her she had to wait till 8am before opening her gifts. It was 2am and Jay was exhausted. So now Jay had to find a way to fall asleep, but she couldn't figure out anything that could put her to sleep.

"Hey, who's there and how do you know who I am?" Jay asked as she looked a bit scared.

What the? Um you heard me?

"Duh, who are you and why are you spying on me?" Jay looked around to find out where the voice was coming from.

You're not suppose to hear me. I'm the narrator of this story.

"Well I can," Jay grabbed her pillow, "What story are you talking about? And why does it sound like your narrating sucks?"

Why you little..no no remember the spirit of the season. She's just grumpy because her mommy caught her and she can't go to sleep.

"I can't now because I got a pervy guy spying on me," Jay stuck her tongue out.

Why you…look I'm the narrator of this story and you don't want to mess with me little girl. I can change this whole thing and make sure you don't get a gift.

"….MOM!" Jay screamed for her mom as Satine came in breaking the door down and had a blaster in her hand.

"What is it Jay? Is everything okay?" Jay looked around to see if someone was in the room trying to hurt her little girl.

"Mommy there's a pervy man in the room saying he is a narrator and that he's telling a story about me not getting gifts," Satine stared at her daughter and sighed.

"Honey, there's no one in here," Satine put her blaster away as she was too tired to deal with this.

"But he is in here mommy watch, hey pervy guy talk," Not a sound was made as Jay waited to hear the voice that would convince her mom someone was here, "See he just spoke,"

Satine sighed loudly she didn't hear anything, "Honey there's no one here. Maybe you were just imagining or hearing things,"

"No mommy it's true there is someone here. Hey pervy guy say something loud so my mom can hear you!" Again no sound was made as Satine had enough of this.

"Jay enough, go to sleep or I'll tell Santa to return your gifts," Jay nodded as she was scared to lose her gifts.

Her mom closed the door locking it and went back to sleep. Jay looked at the ceiling mad, "No I'm not looking up although I am mad. How come my mommy didn't hear you?"

Because as the narrator I can choose who can hear me and I can choose who don't hear me. I guess since you're the main character you're the only one who can hear me.

"Ooookay so if you're in charge then let it be morning," Jay demanded.

No not going to happen and you will be quiet as I narrate. And so Jay tries once again to fall asleep as she was so tired she was becoming crazy as she claims she is hearing things.

"I am not crazy!" Jay shouted.

Are to.

"Are not," Jay said.

Yes.

"No,"

Yes.

"No,"

No

"Yes yes yes and yes okay I am crazy!" Jay then realized what happened.

Hehehe I Bugs Bunnied her. Anyways, Jay if you want it to be morning then say you're sorry to me.

"Never!" Jay placed her face on her pillow again.

Then we will never get to morning.

Jay was silent for a while, but then finally let out a loud groan as she wanted this night to end, "Fine, I'm sorry for what I said and being rude okay?"

That's all I needed to hear. So Jay now has to wait a few more hours before Christmas arrived.

Jay groaned loudly, "You suck you scruffy looking nerf herder,"

Who's scruffy looking? Look let's move pass this okay since I'm sure your creator would be mad at me for having you wait so long for Christmas to get here. So after hours of waiting Jay was still awake and she looked exhausted. Her yes had bags under them, her hair was a mess, and she looked ready to pass out.

A knock came to Jay's door as her father Obi Wan came by, "Jay wake up it's time for…Jay are you okay?"

Jay fell off her bed and got up slowly, "Um yeah I'm okay,"

Obi Wan looked surprised as he never saw his daughter looking so tired before, "Did you get any sleep?"

Jay shook her head slowly, "Nope…haven't slept all night. But that's fine…it's Christmas,"

"Um maybe you should try to take a little nap first okay?" Jay shook her head.

"No no I'm fine…let's go daddy," Jay grabbed her daddy's hand and led him down the stairs.

_Few minutes later_

Satine and Obi Wan were un-wrapping their gifts. Satine got Obi wan a new Jedi robe she made for him to wear, while Obi Wan got Satine a new diamond necklace.

"Do you like it?" Obi Wan asked his wife who smiled at him.

Satine wrapped her arms around Obi Wan and hugged him, "I love it, thank you so much,"

"That's good," the two adults turn to a small baby Tauntaun that was eating some food that was next to a sleeping Jay who was passed out before opening her gifts, "Should we wake her?"

Satine thought about it, but then shook her head, "No, let's let her sleep. I still wish though you had told me you were getting her a Tauntaun.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise now wouldn't it?" Satine rolls her eyes as Obi Wan kissed her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Satine,"

Satine smiles and kisses Obi Wan on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Obi Wan,"

The two adults then began kissing on the lips as it began to snow outside. Truly this was a Christmas the parents and little Jay when she wakes up will never forget. And let this be a lesson to all you kids out there. If you don't sleep before Christmas you're going to start going crazy, hear voices, and pass out as Christmas arrives.

"Shut up…pervy guy," Jay muttered.

Why you…never mind I give up. Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy New Years.

**That is all folks. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I hope Rex'sgirl enjoyed it too. I hope many are having a nice Christmas and be safe everyone. All right please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the story. Merry Christmas everyone, be safe, enjoy the holiday with your family, and take care of yourselves. Goodbye and happy holidays. **


End file.
